I See You
by Tamerhelm85
Summary: All of us ExA fans know of the most vague ExA moment in Inheritance. "I...See...You," A bright spark appeared in Arya's eyes, and then vanished just as quickly. But what if something else happened? One-shot, probably might become a story, but not for a while.


**A/N: Hi! I got a soft spot for these time travel fics, and I made this one, as it will not get out of my head! Enjoy! So anyway, I am going to add this little one-shot onto the poll onto my profile, and it'll give you a nice sneak peak if this ever becomes a story in itself.**

**And remember to vote on the poll on my profile! **

**Read the Hidden God and Switching Lanes!**

**Disclaimer: Nada**

"I… See…You." A bright spark appeared in Arya's eyes, and then vanished just as quickly. And suddenly, white hot knives pierced his mind, causing him to scream in agony and topple to the ground. Saphira's mind as well was being driven into, and her roars of pain could be heard throughout the entire Varden camp.

A presence entered Eragon's mind, and memories started to come to him, and they were not his, yet they were. He saw himself in a dark cave, chained to the ceiling and Arya chained next to him.

He saw himself on a pillar, thinking hard on something, and then finding it.

He saw himself speaking his true name to open the Vault of Souls, and inside they discovered hundreds of eggs and many eldunari.

He saw himself dueling Murtagh in Uru'baen, and him emerging the victor.

He saw himself fighting Galbatorix, and then using a spell without words on him.

He watched as Galbatorix shouted, "Waíse _neiat!" And then erupting._

_ Eragon saw his future self watching a magnificent green dragon winging its way after Saphira, and left him and Arya._

_ He saw he and Arya exchange true names, and then converse about the future. _

_ He watched himself heal Sloan's eyes, and then warn him._

_ He watched in tears as a man kneeled on the beach and uttered a long anguished cry and two figures on a boat left the shore._

_ He watched the Eragon Shadeslayer Bromsson sail into the unknown._

_ He saw himself, undoubtedly years later, wrestling with a dragon. _

_ He saw himself grieving as he had not seen Arya or his daughter Amora in two months._

_ He saw Amora, Saphira, and himself get struck by lightning and Saphira's dragon magic altering them all, making them immensely more powerful, and sending then back in time._

Unbeknownst to him, as he was in excruciating pain, Saphira was receiving memories of her future as well. They were born anew.

**A-R-Y-A**

"I… See…You." A well of emotions burst through her, but she knocked it aside just as quickly. Suddenly, Eragon roared in agony and toppled to the ground and Saphira as well. All of the Elvin guards rushed over to him and eleven of them formed a protective circle against the oncoming crowd. Arya was sure all of the Varden camp could hear Saphira's roars of pain, but the reason for it was yet to be known.

Arya kneeled beside Eragon, and attempting to keep him still, as he was thrashing about. She reached her mind out to him, and was blocked by a sold wall that by no means of magic could be breached; it was a wall of pain. This pain was unknown to even her; a creature who was tortured by a Shade repeatedly. This pain was all consuming, and was able to haunt millions upon millions of men until the day they died. It was impossible; that amount of pain was totally impossible.

But what surprised her even more, was when he started stretching, and his roars of agony increased in volume. He grew from his respective 6'0, to a probable 6'4. His entire form _shifted_, as if being totally increased. And she saw the same happen to Saphira, yet her shape grew much larger, at least four times her original size. And both their screams intensified if that were even possible, and then, they stopped.

Arya looked down at Eragon, and saw that he was… handsome, to say the least. He looked fairer than even the elves. All of the Elvin guards were astounded; never before had they seen this act of magic, and it was not known to her either.

Suddenly, a form appeared by next to Eragon on the ground, and it was in the shape of a… _little girl?_ She was getting more and more confused.

**E-R-A-G-O-N**

And then the pain stopped, he felt a warm presence in his arms. Cracking his open, he saw a tangle of black hair in front of him and a single blue braid going down the back; it was Amora, his only daughter.

He opened his eyes all the way, and saw he was not in a forest which was below where he was flying. But on a field, and he was surrounded by… elves? That couldn't be right.

He thought about sitting up, and he was already up. _What's happening to me?_ He thought.

A circle of Elves were surrounding him, and they all had worried looks on their faces. Why?

Eragon looked around for her, and saw her kneeling next to him, with a strange expression on her face. He had gotten to know her so well over the years that he knew she was confused and slightly worried.

But why wasn't she looking at her daughter with love and care? She looked at her like she had never seen her before. So he decided to try something, just to see what would happen.

He threw out his arms and hugged her tightly. He could feel her shock total confusion. This wasn't _his_ Arya.

"Momma!" Amora shouted and wrapped her arms around the two of them. Group hug! Eragon could feel her anger, and he immediately released himself from her, but Amora did not. She was clinging on to her mother like she hadn't seen her in a long time.

Arya snapped, and pushed her daughter away from her, and Amora fell into Eragon's arms. Eragon growled, no one, not even Arya, hurt his daughter. He raised his hand towards his sword and said _kuasta_ in his mind. His sword flew into his hand, and he saw the shocked looks on all of the elves faces. They thought he had risked destroying himself using a spell without speaking.

"No one, not even you, hurts my daughter." Eragon said menacingly. He could see in her eyes that Arya was confused, and that made him even angrier.

A large blue paw slammed in front of him, and he looked up at Saphira.

_Eragon! Think, she does not recognize her own daughter, and Firnen and my son Hayden are no where to be seen. What do you think is going on? _Saphira asked.

_I don't know! But she hurt Amora!_ Eragon roared in his mind.

_Yet she does not even know who or what she is. Look at your daughter. _And he did, turning his body and head. Amora looked terrified. _Any elf that knows your face would be able to tell that Amora is a half-elf, just like you._ _But Arya does not know that._

And Saphira was right; Amora's eyes were partially slanted, and her ears were tapered, but not altogether pointed like an elf's. And her face was fair like an elf, but it was not elf, she was exactly like him.

Eragon dropped his anger, and brought his compassionate side upwards. He kneeled down and dropped his sword, and held out his arms. Amora rushed into them and asked, "What's wrong with momma?" And then the tears started to come forth from her eyes.

Her little three year old voice that was so innocent, yet so terrified at the same time it made him cry.

"I don't know little one," he said using his nickname for her. "But don't worry, I'll find out."

Eragon felt Amora nod against the crook of his neck.

"What is going on here?" He heard Arya asked icily. Her cold voice made his anger rise to the surface but he suppressed it. "Who is she?"

Eragon paused for a moment, then said, "This is Amora, and she is your daughter."

Before Arya could say anything, Eragon decided to go to more drastic measures. "Atra nosu waíse vardo fra eld hórnya." May we be warded from listeners.

He said to Amora, "Go to Saphira." Recognizing her father's serious tone, she ran over to Saphira. Saphira and Amora had developed a special bond, and Amora was always comfortable around her. Their connection made him happy, for he would have felt miserable had Saphira not approved of his daughter.

Dispelling those thoughts, he stood up to face Arya. He examined his surroundings for the first time, and his eyes widened in surprise. This was where _the_ bright spark appeared in Arya's eyes. And that moment had always been etched into his memories.

Making sure that his ward was only contained around the two of them, he whispered her true name. A shiver passed through Arya, and then total anger. She ran forward, and attempted to tackle Eragon, but after years of wrestling with dragons and his newfound power, her movments seemed slow and easily predictable.

Sidestepping to the left faster than any living creature, he grabbed Arya's wrist and pulled her around, making her face him, yet she was still restrained.

"HOW?!" She shouted at him. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

"I've known your for over a hundreds years Arya, and every time your name has changed, you have always told me." He answered.

"Liar! I've only known you for two years!" She shouted back at him. So he was right, he was at this moment in time. Somehow, someway, Amora, Saphira, and he had been transported through time back during the war. The war; Galbatorix was alive, his daughter wasn't safe.

Wanting to finish the conversation, he said, "No, you have only known me for two years, but _my_ Arya has known me for a century."

"I am not yours! I am nobody's!"

"No you are not. But I will explain all of this later; Galbatorix is alive and my daughter isn't safe here."

"And HER!" Arya pointed towards Amora. "I have never before seen her in my life, she is not my daughter!" And at this moment in time, he was utterly grateful that Amora could not hear them.

"But she is, look at her. What do you see?" Eragon told her.

Arya reluctantly looked at her daughter, and undoubtedly saw Amora's emerald eyes, her raven hair, and her features that resembled her mother so much.

And suddenly, Arya's voice became weak, "But how? I have never been with child…"

"Arya, I understand your confusion, but that is _our_ daughter, and I will not have her hurt by anyone." Eragon warned.

Another spark flashed through Arya's eyes, and it did not go away. "Our daughter? But I… I…"

"I know Arya." Eragon assured her. "But I need to go kill Galbatorix, I'll see you soon." Killing Galbatorix would be a piece of cake.

Eragon was at Amora in less than a second, and was telling her to be calm, and that he would be back soon. He ignored Arya's cries telling him to stop and that he was foolish to go to Galbatorix _willingly_.

Then an earsplitting roar ran through the air, and Eragon would recognize that roar anywhere. It was Thorn; in the future, great tales would be sung of Thorn and Murtagh, and how they fought unwillingly for Galbatorix, but then helped kill him in the end.

Suddenly, the whole camp became in uproar, and everyone but Saphira, Amora, Arya, and Eragon moved somewhere. Amora's fear was long forgotten, and she was bouncing on her heels to get a look at Thorn.

"Daddy look, Uncle Murtagh is coming!" She said to him.

Eragon chuckled at how a toddler's emotions could change so rapidly. "I see him, but apparently they don't."

_Of course! They think he's the enemy!_ He thought to himself.

_You are right,_ Saphira said, _let us fly out to him, and hope he is not the enemy as of now. And I suggest you leave Amora with Arya, just in case._

Eragon could see the reasoning behind that, but was reluctant; Arya didn't even know her daughter.

_Eragon! She will be safer with Arya than you._ Saphira chastised.

She was right, as usual. "Amora, I need you to stay with momma while we see Uncle Murtagh, alright?"

Her disappointment shone through her eyes, but she agreed and ran over to Arya and wrapped herself around her legs. Arya was still standing there, shocked. His guards were preparing themselves for battle, and didn't notice Eragon flying off on Saphira until it was too late.

It only took thirty seconds to reach Murtagh, and instantly knew it was Murtagh from the future. He was clean shaven and his clothes were somewhat clean, and of course, he was totally confused.

Neither dragon attacked, as they came to an understanding. Eragon, without saying anything, pointed to a miniature plateau two miles away from the Varden camp. And in Murtagh's arms, was his daughter Akilina. Yes this was most defiantly Murtagh from the future.

When they landed on the plateau, Murtagh climbed off Thorn with Akilina on his back. When he fell to the ground, she leaped off his back and ran to Eragon shouting, "Uncle!"

"Akilina! It's been too long." He said. Akilina was the daughter of Murtagh and Nasuada, as Murtagh had cast an immortality spell on her with the help of the Word. Fifty years into her rule of the Empire, Murtagh came back from the wild. Actually, he came back from the south, south of Surda. He explained that he had circumvented the entire world, and everyone was startled by the revelation that the world was indeed round, and not flat.

He spoke of travelling above the forests of Du Weldenvarden for weeks, until they reached an ocean. He named it Evarínya Ocean; of course, the council of Alagaesia was in an uproar over the fact that he hadn't consulted it with them first, but quoting Murtagh, "' I don't give a shit.'"

A year later, Murtagh and Nasuada fell in love, and Murtagh formed her body into the one she had when first became queen, and made her somewhat immortal. Forty five years later, Akilina was born.

"Brother, what is happening? Thorn, Akilina, and I were struck by lightning and the next thing we knew we were travelling with a squadron of Empire soldiers. Galbatorix's soldiers," He said. "So naturally we killed them all."

"I do not know, but the same happened to Amora, Saphira and I. We now we were sent back in time to now, which is during the war, and the rest is unknown. We were about to go and kill Galbatorix, which can be done easily enough."

Murtagh laughed, "Yes it can, and I don't know if this happened to you, but I can think of walking somewhere and I'm just… there. And Thorn is four times the size of what he used to be!"

"I know one thing; some sort of ancient magic is at work here. Time is one of the most unreachable pieces of magic there is, even the Word can't break it." Eragon explained.

Silenced reigned for a bit, until Akilina said, "Can we go see Amora?"

Eragon laughed, "Alright, come on."

Amora and Akilina were cousins, and were close ones at that. They were good friends, and did quite a bit of things together.

Murtagh walked up to Akilina from behind and scooped her up and put her on his shoulders. Akilina giggled when Thorn pushed Murtagh's back, egging him on.

"So what are we going to do when we get to the Varden? They think I'm the enemy now." Murtagh asked.

"Well, we could wing it. That worked well enough against the Valterons." He said speaking of the time when the two travelled east of the Dragon Rider Fortress.

"Ha! I'd hardly call that well; I recall the two of us being tied up on a stick above a fire. And the only reason we got out was because of those wolves." He replied with a smirk. "Let's wing it!"

And so the two walked off towards the Varden.

When they were a tenth of a mile from the Varden, the elves started shooting arrows, but all of their wards had already been reinforced with the power of the Word. They kept on walking as if nothing at all was happening. When they reached a twentieth of a mile near the Varden, the humans started firing arrows, but they were weak. Akilina was on Murtagh's back, and she wasn't scared, but not very comfortable either.

Eragon could see Amora running forward, and he checked to see if her wards were working properly. When she was within fifteen feet of Murtagh, she leaped towards him, and hugged Murtagh so hard the he had trouble breathing.

"Hello… Amora…" He managed to gasp out. Eragon started laughing and so did Akilina. The two cousins hugged and started talking total nonsense.

"Murtagh, I got an idea!" He said excitedly. Reaching his mind towards the ground, he gathered all the dirt possible and formed it together, creating a makeshift flag. Grabbing a nearby long stick, he stuck it through the dirt, and handed it to Murtagh.

Murtagh started laughing when he realized what it was, but he started waving it in the air anyway. Eragon heard Nasuada call for the archers to stop firing, and she rode out on Battle-Storm.

When she was within twenty feet, Akilina lost it. She climbed up Murtagh and jumped off his head towards Nasuada. The Nighthawks attempted to stop her, but were too late.

Akilina already had her arms around Nasuada and shouted, "Mom!"

He heard Murtagh say, "Oh shit."

"Who-what?!" Nasuada was… shocked to say the least. Arya was behind Battle-Storm, and was fidgeting uneasily. But then the Nighthawks did something they would regret for the rest of their lives. One of Urgals grabbed Akilina by her hair and threw her off of Nasuada. She landed in the dirt twenty feet away.

And Murtagh was… well Murtagh. He unsheathed Zar'oc, and Eragon did nothing to stop him, and why should he? If anyone had done that to Amora, he would take action. In less than half a second, Murtagh had covered the twenty feet and had already knocked the guard out with the pommel of Zar'oc. He was holding his sword to the guard's throat before anybody; elf, human, and Urgal included had seen what happened. Of course, the ones who had been sent back from the future had followed his every move, except for Akilina, who was still sprawled in the dirt.

Amora ran to Akilina, and bent over. Murtagh was there within less than a second, and was holding his daughters head in his lap. Even from twenty feet away, Eragon could hear Murtagh sigh in relief. She was alive; not a lot of blood would be spilt this night.

Then Murtagh rounded on the guard, but Nasuada cried, "Stop! What do you want red rider?" He could see Murtagh flinch as the coldness in his wife's tone.

"The only thing I want is to know how the hell I am here." He said menacingly.

Eragon's Elvin guards walked forwards, anger in their eyes.

"Shadeslayer, come, it is not safe near Murtagh." Blodhgarm said, but Eragon and Murtagh looked at each other once, and then burst out laughing. Tears started streaming from his eyes it was so funny.

After finally regaining his composure, he wiped his eyes and looked at everybody's' faces. They were priceless; a vast majority of them were confused, which was understandable. Even Saphira, Amora, Thorn, and Akilina were laughing.

"Alright guys, calm down." Eragon said. It took a minute, but they finally calmed down and were able to sit for five seconds without laughing. It was a start.

"Alright Blodh," Using his nickname for Blodhgarm, "let's get something straight. Let me introduce you to the family. This is Akilina, wave Akilina," Akilina waved. "This is my daughter Amora, wave there." She waved to everyone. "And Akilina's mother is… something that shouldn't be said in front of the entire Varden. And the same goes for Amora's mother." He caught Arya's eye and winked.

"And what about her?" Nasuada asked coldly. "Who is Akilina's father?"

Murtagh replied, "I thought that was obvious, I am. Who else?"

Everyone within earshot stirred uncomfortably. It wasn't every day the man you thought was your enemy had a daughter.

"Guards! Chain the red rider!" Nasuada ordered.

_No they don't_, Eragon thought.

Eragon stepped in front of Murtagh with his blade drawn. "If you want to live, I suggest you back away," Eragon said menacingly. The guards looked hesitant to either follow Eragon or Nasuada.

"Shadeslayer, why are you defending this man? He works for Galbatorix!" Blodhgarm shouted.

"No, past tense, he worked for Galbatorix." Eragon explained.

"He changed his true name?" Arya asked.

Eragon shook his head, "not exactly… We'll explain it later. Right now, we need to get indoors, there's a storm coming." He could smell it; it was the smell of rain.

Nasuada shook her head fiercely, "Not without him chained up."

Eragon growled, "Then it would seem we have reached an impasse; Murtagh will _not_ be chained up."

"Eragon! As your liege lord I order you to stand down." Nasuada ordered him.

Eragon chuckled, "You are not my liege lord, and well you used to be."

"Eragon, I order you to stand down or I will force you too!"

She was making him angry, "I'd like to see you try."

Nasuada rounded on his Elvin guards, "Restrain him." They were happy to oblige, as he was protecting Murtagh. They all prepared to perform a spell on him, even Arya. But what happened next, no one but the time travelers expected; excluding Amora and Akilina.

He uttered the Word, and he saw everyone shake. He commanded the Word to stop all magic in the Varden camp, just in case.

"Malthinae!" Yaela shouted. Nothing happened; no flash, no boom, nothing. Yaela smiled, and he realized that she thought her spell worked, so Eragon took a step forward. Her smile quickly vanished.

"Eragon," Nasuada said, "It would seem you are betraying the Varden."

Eragon didn't care, as long as his family was safe.

"And as by the leader of the Varden, I know declare you, with much regret, our enemy." At the end of her words, everyone within earshot broke into an uproar. Some heartily agreed, while some like his guards seemed hesitant to say anything. Eragon smiled inwardly, _we really don't need their help to kill Galbatorix, and they'll only slow us down._ He could feel Saphira's agreement.

"Ok," Murtagh said. The entire crowd silenced.

"Ok?" Nasuada asked astonished.

"Ok," Eragon replied. "You'll only slow us down anyway."

"Slow you down? What are you talking about?" Nasuada sputtered out.

_Should we tell her?_ Eragon asked Murtagh mentally.

_Why not, it'll only make her more confused. _Murtagh replied.

"We, that is to say Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn and I, are going to kill Galbatorix." Eragon explained. Akilina and Amora were unhappy to say the least. He raised his hands to silence his daughter's arguments. "Amora, know that I love you very much, but you need to stay with your mother. And she is not coming with us."

"I've told you Eragon! I've never seen her before!" Arya shouted.

Eragon sighed, "But she has seen you before, and all of her life; in fact, she's known you longer than me."

Seeing the confused look on her face he explained, "I wasn't there when we discovered you were pregnant, and so I came back to Du Weldenvarden and stayed with your for twelve months, and nine of them you were pregnant with Amora. Three months after her birth, I had to leave to go back to the Rider Fortress. You only just abdicated the throne six months before now. Or a hundred years from now," he added with a smile. Nasuada was shocked, as was the entire contingent of elves.

Arya fell to her knees and stared at Amora openly, and Amora ran to her mother. The two embraced and he heard Arya whisper, "I may not know you, but you know me and you are my daughter."

And with that said, Eragon broke into a smile and then realized something. They were still enemies to the Varden. Well, not Amora and Akilina, but the rest of them were.

"Akilina, stay with Aunt Arya and don't tell your mother that she's your mother, got it?" Murtagh asked. Akilina nodded and then skipped over to Amora and Arya. He heard Arya and Akilina talk, and then they hugged.

"Well everybody… Bye!" Eragon shouted. Then he turned to Arya, "Amora and Arya, know that I love you both very much, and I _will_ see you again." And then he realized he probably shouldn't have done that, as Arya at this point in time had no interest in anything beyond friendship with him. Turning around, he walked to Saphira, and leaped up.

The four sailed north on the winds to Uru'baen. Little did they know that they were far too overconfident in their abilities.

**One Month Later**

**A-R-Y-A**

Arya was worried; a month after Eragon's departure, they had captured Dras-Leona. After a while she had finally recognized Amora as her daughter, they had slept in the same tent, and every night she slept in Arya's arms. And Arya liked it, no, she loved it. She sometimes thought of having a child, and now she had one, but she just wished Eragon was there. After two weeks of his departure, Arya came to the revelation that she _did_ in fact have some sort of romantic feelings for Eragon. However, she was still totally unsure of them.

And right now, she was more or less at peace. It was roughly an hour after noon, and Amora had told her she was tired, and Arya was as well, so the two decided to take a nap.

_Thud._ A tremor shook the ground and Amora woke up.

_Thud._ It came again, and she realized that it was a dragon's wings.

Leaping off the bed ready to see Eragon, she quickly belted her sword and grabbed Amora's hand, and together, they ran out of the tent. What she saw depressed her yet relieved her at the same time; it was not Eragon, but Murtagh, Saphira, and Thorn. They were stopped two miles away from the camp, probably due to the fact that they were declared enemies of the Varden, but where was Eragon?

**Three Weeks Previous**

"Alright are you ready?" Eragon asked Murtagh.

"Course, why wouldn't I be?" Murtagh replied with a grin. So they ran up along their dragons, and flew high above the city. Murtagh said the Word and dispelled the Words effects on the city.

_Saphira now!_ Eragon shouted in his mind. And so Saphira dived through the clouds, soaking him through and through. The citizens of Uru'baen ran into their houses for shelter, and the army inside Uru'baen rushed to the courtyard outside the palace. He quickly used the Word and stopped all of their body movements, he hadn't taken a life in over twenty years, and he intended to keep it that way. They decided to wait outside the palace to have a distinct advantage. And they were right, after Galbatorix realized that they weren't in fact coming to him, he came to Eragon and Murtagh.

He looked the same as he did last time, only thinner.

When he stepped out of the hall he laughed, it seemed to shake the entire earth. "Eragon Shadeslayer and Murtagh Morzansson, it's been too long, a hundred years more or less? No?"

_How does he know? _Eragon asked the three of them.

_He probably came back from the dead, and that is _not_ good._ Thorn replied.

"Ah well," Galbatorix started, and then he spoke the Word, freezing them all in place.

_Dammit!_ Eragon cried in his mind. Then he came up with an idea, but it was not a very good one.

_No! _Saphira shouted. _I won't let you!_

_You must Saphira, we don't have a choice!_ Eragon rebuked. _Ganga Saphira, I love you, and tell Amora and Arya I love them too. Ganga!_

And with that said, he assaulted Galbatorix's mind, encasing it in a shell.

_I will come back for you Eragon, even if every creature in the world is in my way, I will come for you._

Eragon didn't reply, but kept on fighting the king with all he had in him. He heard Saphira, Thorn and Murtagh fly off, but he kept fighting. And soon, with the power of his eldunari, Galbatorix overpowered him, and trapped him inside his mind. When Galbatorix attempted to force his way inside his mind, he pulled back and thought of his loved ones; Saphira, Arya, Amora, Murtagh, and Akilina. Those were the ones who he was fighting for.

A black knife rammed into his mind, and sent him into darkness.

Hot, boiling water woke him up, and he saw a guard with the insignia of the Empire standing above him with a sneer on his face.

"Come on, get up! The king wants to see you." He leered. At first Eragon refused to even acknowledge the man, but when a boot connected with his face, he decided to not act like a coward. He heaved himself up using the wall for support, and two other guards stood on opposite sides of him and grabbed his elbows and dragged him out of the cell. He was escorted down multiple hallways to what looked like a torture room. Galbatorix was waiting for him. "Come Eragon, I have waited a hundred years to do this."

"So Galbatorix, what are you gonna do to me?" was Eragon's smart reply. What he did was chain Eragon to the wall, and went for the old fashioned fist-to-face torture, which felt like hell to Eragon. He was beat for hour with boots, fist, and other unmentionable things. After six hours straight of torture, Galbatorix was very impatient. He said to one of the posted guards, "Bring me the device…"

_That doesn't sound like fun…_

The guard came back in with what looked like a straight cylinder, two feet long, it was tipped with red, (possibly cake icing, he heard the king had recently turned 126, or 226) but underneath he could see it was steel-tipped. "This, my dear Rider, is something I like to call the Bleeder…"

_How original! Those nasty Haltons I faced a month ago had something like that, or was it a hundred years from now? They might've gotten the idea from him._

Eragon was mildly impressed.

"What it does is when it comes in contact with human skin, it feels like it you have been burned for years in seconds, and it draws blood from your body without leaving a scratch. The blood goes into the cylinder, and starts to fuse with the device. The more blood in the device, the more pain it inflicts." Galbatorix explained.

_No doubt he has probably been torturing people for days just to make it hurt. _He thought glumly.

The King came closer and closer until the Bleeder was an inch from his skin. Galbatorix pressed it against his skin, and the pain was tremendous against Eragon's skin. It felt like a thousand white-hot needles were drilled into his skin, and it burnt. Galbatorix's description was far from accurate, in fact, it was worse. It felt like he was being burned for centuries in seconds, and it kept going on and on.

After God knows how long, Galbatorix stopped, and he couldn't think straight.

"Morison, get a healer to heal him, but only enough to let him live!" Galbatorix shouted. And Eragon felt his wounds being healed, but then the king resorted to whippings, burnings, knives, and all other kinds of torture devices, but Eragon did not tell him a thing, not one damn thing.

**A-R-Y-A**

Picking up Amora and placing her on Arya's back, she started running in the direction of the two dragons and one rider. Amora was elated, thinking she was going to see her father again. But every time she thought of it she couldn't help but think of him being captured.

She saw Saphira hunched over, growling in pain.

When she finally reached Murtagh and Thorn, who she somewhat trusted now, she finally saw that Eragon was not with them.

"Eragon, where is he?!" Arya shouted.

Murtagh fell back onto the ground and whispered, "gone, he distracted the king long enough to get us away."

She was speechless; they said they could defeat the king easily, what happened? "You said you could defeat the king, that it would be easy!"

_And that is what we thought, but we were wrong._ _Galbatorix, like us, has been sent from the future, back from the dead. _Thorn told her.

"And Saphira?" She asked slowly, "What's wrong with her?"

"E-Eragon is being t-tortured." Murtagh said, tears spilling from his eyes.

No, no, no, no! They could never rescue him, not when he was within the grasp of the king. That was when she remembered Amora; she hadn't noticed when she had slid off her back and fell to the ground. She may not have known all of the words, but she understood the underlying meaning. Amora had her knees pulled up to her chest and her head facing them. Arya could hear her crying.

Sitting down next to her daughter, she held her as they both cried. Amora for her father, and Arya for the unknown love that she held towards Eragon.

"Amora, I promise we will get Eragon back, no matter what stands in our way." She promised her daughter.

"But you don't love daddy…" Amora said between tears. Her statement made more tears come out of her eyes. Why was Arya acting like this? She always kept her emotions in check, never bringing them forth.

"I love your father very much." Arya said in the ancient language. And Arya was surprised that she managed to get that sentence out. She did not think that Amora would understand, but surprisingly she nodded and leaned into Arya.

She voiced her question. "You and daddy taught me," was her reply. And suddenly, she felt alone. Would this Eragon abandon her to go back to his own time and be with the other Arya? But he would need a way back first wouldn't he?

Dispelling those thoughts, she clung tighter to Amora and they sat there, just holding on to one another. Eventually Amora fell asleep and Arya started to nod off. Falling back with Amora cuddled up next to her, she fell asleep with love in her heart.

Arya woke to a blue leathery tent over her and Amora's head. _Saphira_, she instantly thought. When she thought this, a large blue scaly head peeped under the wing.

Saphira spoke to her. _Arya; in the future, you went by many names. Arya Drottning, Arya Dragonheart _**(took that from Chaos by DomesticHouseCat)**, _Emerald Breaker, and many more. But to Eragon, you were only Arya. He never called you by any title, even when Elvin guards attempted to force him to greet you in the ancient language. Eragon never did like those greetings, and so he did not teach his students them. The last thing you said to Eragon one hundred years from now was, "'I'll see you a hundred years ago, and know that I love you.'" Eragon and I did not know what to make of those words, but like the fools we were, we discarded them. Eragon wanted me to tell you that he loved you and Amora very much, and he did not say this to me, but I know even if from our time Eragon was offered the chance to fall in love with you again, he would gladly do it. He loves you with a third of his heart. A third going to me and another third going to Amora. But never mind that; just remember that he will always love his family, and we are family._

And with that said, Saphira removed her wing, and leaped into the sky, soaring away to the forest. Arya lay there with her daughter in her arms, and began to think on Saphira's words.

They were going to get Eragon back, no matter the cost.


End file.
